


Sarah Perished Without Charles

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon remembered the evening Sarah Croydon died without him.





	Sarah Perished Without Charles

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon remembered the evening Sarah Croydon died without him. The evening they suffered with one another. The evening he scowled at the superstitious Salem townspeople. The evening he was helpless to prevent her from burning at the stake. Charles remained near the stake and Sarah's ashes. The sun appeared. 

 

THE END


End file.
